Your Guardian Angel
by bydneley
Summary: I thought that if I have a sword and I can fly perhaps I can make you stay by my side. Archer x Rin


**YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL**

**Disclaimer:** _Almost everything doesn't belong to me._

_**A/N: This is an Archer/Rin songfic, the song used in the fic is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This is actually my first attempt on a one-shot fic so I expect this won't appeal much to the reader's taste. Anyway, take time reading as you please or not.**_

* * *

(Archer's POV) 

_I don't know what is running through my master's head why she keeps on helping that guy Shiro with the hero syndrome. But it's puzzling to know that when she does that somewhere in my chest takes the pain. It is not a physical blow that leaves me mending for a day rather it scars me without knowing when it'll heal. I hate him without knowing why but maybe because it's him and not I._

I have been consumed in my thoughts until I heard someone invaded my space. _"So this is where you console yourself. But it seems kind of cool up here, cold breeze and dozens of stars just about your face. I wouldn't wonder why you prefer to be here."_ The familiar voice that gives me the strength in this battle, resonated along the whistle of the wind.

_"It's because I can think straight when I'm here."_ I smirked knowing that no matter how smart she is, she is undeniably oblivious.

_"Right! Because I make it a point that all the decisions come from me and not from my servant who only thinks about his ego."_ Rin challenged, leaning herself closer as if I'm not affected.

_"Yeah, and you thought the only thing you're stepping at is my ego."_ I paused wearing my blood-boiling-beaten look. I think I'm being way too defensive, protecting my already broken pieces. But I don't think I can be able to stop at this point. _"Because if that is just my ego, no matter how hard you crush it, it can resurface again. But that's not it because I can't take it all, it hurts and I can't tell you."_

_"What the hell happened to you, Archer?"_ She touched my forehead. _"You don't seem to be sick at all but definitely out of yourself." _I stood silent guess I went overboard. _"I'm going to bed already, you too Archer maybe you're just tired. Tomorrow we're gonna get Shiro back for sure." _Rin fixed herself, pulling herself up from sitting position but I grabbed her nearer arm, earning an annoyed look from my master.

_"Can you please stay for a while? I'll never ask again, I promise." _

* * *

(3rd person) 

Saber thrusts her sword one more time in the air as if an opponent is just in front of her. She thought she needed to prepare in case her master is in grave danger. They looked all over for him a day ago but failed to find Shiro so it might be a case of kidnapping. Her face crooked from seriousness and thoughts of impending danger when she sensed a feminine presence. The spunky girl approached Saber. _"You seem to be prepared after all."_

_"Yeah, I am made to last every day in this Holy Grail War."_ Saber threw a look at the young sorcerer. _"Yet you appear tired to me though."_ Saber continued swinging her invisible blade at no particular concrete opponent.

_"Haven't had much sleep, thinking of some strategy for tonight's main course."_ Rin returned sounding like her plain self but this time seemingly with a lot of effort. It was a smooth sailing girl talk until a taller presence entered the picture.

_"How many strategies did you come up with, you probably took all night to finish." _Archer looked down in a taunting manner as if he knows something.

_"I gotta go, with Shiro not around, I 'm expected to step up to the cooking challenge." _Rin bolted off seemingly not minding Archer who came all the way down only to tease her.

Saber's interest was invited to a different environment she had never been accustomed to. In the mortal world, they call it love. Eventhough she appears like a stone, somehow she can relate at times. _"What's up with you two?"_ Saber turned to face the other servant. Archer swore he saw her raise an eyebrow; it was so abrupt that he almost missed it.

He walked aimlessly towards the one with the quizzical look. _"Nothing in particular, just the usual master-servant talk that Shiro should learn about."_

* * *

(Archer's POV) 

_Walking down a straight path surrounded by nothing but trees and bushes, a mansion stood in the middle of the forest. It is beautiful but it felt cold to be in there like something awaits me._

_"Castle Einzbern, this is where he is right?"_ Rin directed her speech to Saber that the servant replied to with a nod.

_Ah! This isn't good, my hunch was just confirmed. We gotta be really lucky to get out of here in one piece._

I cast a serious look at Saber to send a message that she doesn't know what kind of trouble her master got her into. _"God, this is really insane. Don't tell me you've forgotten who our enemy's pawn is."_

_I believe Saber can still pretty much remember how immense the difference of her power and Berserker's. And she hasn't fully recovered yet, what kind of fight will she put up with?_

She puts on a brave face as expected from a knight who is about to get herself into a no guarantee battle_. "It does not matter what awaits me there. For a servant, her master is-" _Saber was cut off by Rin who sensed an impending danger. "_Wait-Archer dematerialize. Saber, you hide your presence too."_

I watched from the back as the young master stepped out of her manor. When she went back inside again, we took our chances and infiltrated her place to seek a detained master.

_This is pointless, he wouldn't die now, not yet. I should know._

Saber barged into one of the many doors inside the mansion and found what she's looking for.

_"You look better than I thought. Maybe we didn't need to come after all."_ Rin stated with her normal cold voice before looking back at Shiro.

_"I told you didn't I, just leave him be." _I reinstated my message before, proving myself right from the start.

_"Tohsaka and Archer are here too? Why?"_ The boy asked with a wondering look.

_Just seeing him not understanding anything at all pisses me off. I can't believe he is me. I don't think anyone would believe either._

_"I asked for their help. Apparently, Ilyasviel kidnapped you."_ Saber answered in response to her master's query.

_"Well, we are allies after all. Come on, let's go before Ilyasviel returns."_ Rin justified and reminded everyone of our current situation.

We ran again racing through time down the seemingly endless hallway of the Einzbern mansion. The boy stopped and caused me to shoot another look.

_What's up this time?! He really is nothing but trouble._

Saber is down on her knees not begging but exhausted.

They went at it again, Saber as a servant threw another line shielding her pride as one, eventhough it's obvious she can't carry on like that. And of course, Shiro won't let her have it her way. It's a cycle and it's tiring to see everyday.

_They would go on forever; I better say something. Hell, he really is annoying. "Give it up already."_

_"What?!"_ Shiro spat back with a raised voice.

_"Don't even think about saving Saber. There's nothing you can do at all."_ I continued on pinning him down.

_"What?!"_ He looked at me, furious. _This time I'm sure I hit the bell. His eyes reflect a great amount of determination. It's eerie to look at the window of your past; the past that I chose to forget and bury six feet below the ground. Can he really make a difference? Look at me boy, this is what you're gonna be in the future, cold-hearted and doesn't give a damn about anyone. You would wish soon that you hadn't wasted your life becoming a protector of justice, because there is no such thing as justice. Turn your back on your ideals; you still have time in your hands. Be with the girl you love, be selfish, be anything, just stop putting others first in your list._

I ran back going after the trail of my master. _Think about it, Emiya Shiro._

It seems luck is still on our side, we arrived at the exit, which happens to be the entrance door. My brave master urged us to go through it despite the boy's further reasoning. Well, she may be right as Ilya isn't here after all. We headed towards our exit, relishing our saved necks. _"What? Going home already? After coming all this way…what a pity."_ A small voice resonated within our hearing. We fell into her trap like kids who thought there's an easy way out for everything. We underestimated her, that kid played us, adults.

She kept ranting, going on with her speech and provocation but in the end we still end up fighting with a very low chance of winning. Saber tried to step up to the frontline but with her condition she would only tickle the upperhand servant. _"Archer, you listening? Slow him down by yourself just for a bit."_ Rin couldn't take the two's never ending heroic act. She may be the only rational person among us. _"We'll run away while you do, okay?"_

_"A wise decision. If Rin runs away first, I'll be able to run away later." _

_I don't mind laying my life on the line for her. I am her servant and I can be more than that. _

_"Besides, taking individual action is an archer's specialty."_

_I know it would be like fighting a thousand men being up against the likes of Berserker but I have my valor and a world that I have to protect at all cost._

_"By the way Rin, may I confirm something with you?"_ It roused her attention judging from the seriousness in my voice.

_"Buying time for you is fine, but it's okay if I kick his ass, right?"_

_I glimpsed at her noticing her worried appearance that I never thought she could harbor for me. Maybe she really does care or maybe not I may really just be a servant._

_"Archer…"_ She softly mumbled. _But to my hearing I could already go to heaven that is if I would still be accepted._

And then she smiled like nothing happened. _"Of course, don't hold back!"_ She gaily responded.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace._

_"Well then, I shall answer to your expectations."_

_I may not be the strongest but I can be strong for you. I'm gonna fight till the end hoping that I can make it back to you._

I prepared myself for the worst. Berserker is indeed a very tough opponent. He swings his weapon like a blacksmith pounding on metal after metal. I dived towards his direction timing with the strike of his sword only to land with a bruised shoulder oozing with blood.

His master getting impatient ordered him to hurry and finish me off. _And that's where she's wrong. If I can't beat him, I'll make sure he had a hard time dealing with me._

The big servant responded with another bout of fierce smashing of his weapon until a direct hit sent me flying off the opposite direction. I'm not done, not yet. I could hear the kid laughing at my state and so I reward her with my own which raised her temper. I took a level higher than the other servant. _And I have something in mind, I think it might work._

_"I am the bone of my sword" _I traced a bow and arrow, aiming at him, the arrow flew swiftly towards its target. _I did it._

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

When the smoke from the earlier attack vanished, the sight of Berserker stood in front of me, unscathed. He is this tough. _"Normal servants would be dead already…" _So I took a really higher ground. Waiting…until I sensed a servant's presence coming from behind, I moved away quickly. _"You move pretty well with a huge body like that"_

He jumped towards me and fell into a hole created from my previous attack. _Onto Plan B._

_"Steel is my body and fire is my blood"_ I threw the first round of blades towards him. _"I have created over a thousand blades."_ The second round came flying in the air, the blades landed towards its target with a loud bang. But I'm not yet done, I have to make sure he really dies this time. _"Unknown to death, nor known to life."_ I generated two more powerful blades. _"Tear a mountain from the earth, the sword divides water into two."_ I struck hard on him and hit him well for sure but the attack I made took the price of my arm. _That had better finished him off else my chances of winning is turning really slim attack after attack._

_But my hopes were eaten alive just like a flame doused with water._

_"I see…the strongest servant indeed…"_

_I'm falling off slowly..._

* * *

(Rin's POV) 

The crescent symbol in my arm beamed under the moonlit sky, giving me a painful signal. _Holding onto it as if I could do the same for him. _

_"Not yet…he's…still trying hard…"_

_Keep your words archer, damn you!_

_

* * *

"Can you please stay for a while? I'll never ask again, I promise." _

_What could it be this time? After picking a fight with me when I just happen to drop by, he still hasn't run out of words to say. Geez! He can be very talkative for a guy. But what bothered me was his look, very serious, not that he isn't serious all the time. The thing is he appeared to me not as a servant but a man. Now where did that thought come from? It's not like he's gonna fall for the likes of me anyway._

_"Why don't you sit?" _He asked making me conscious of how long I have been thinking to myself.

_"Don't order me around, I am your master!"_ I countered with a proud voice to remind him of our positions.

He laughed at my response. _"I wasn't giving a command, I only asked you to because it's the logical thing to do."_ He even managed to grin and I shot him back with an evil glare for embarrassing me.

_"Well…I enjoyed being your servant, not that I like being bossed around. It's not like that so don't overdo it. Hmm…I thought you should know that it's true that the master orders but the servant chooses to whom he would lay his life on."_ He started his speech and did I see him blush? Now that's new.

I raised an eyebrow, this is getting interesting. _"Really? And you would do that for me?"_

He smiled. _"Yeah, I'd be more than willing to do so. That is, if you take that seriously cause I'm sincere about it."_

_"Wow! I never thought you'd be this cheesy, it's not in your nature."_ I commented.

He bowed down._ "Does that make me less of a man?"_

I waved both my hands in disagreement. _"Not at all. Anyway, I'd rather not have you come to that point. Seriously."_

He looked back at me, it's evident that he is really happy tonight, I wonder why. _"You know what I'm gonna wish for if I get the Holy Grail? I'd want to be alive for real again, live a different life because I got to that point a little too late. I've never gotten to know what it's like to have a life of my own. And now all I have are wishes." _He expressed his thoughts longingly.

_"Yeah, hearing a servant wish for a second chance at life makes me value mine evenmore. Hmm…maybe I should retire from being a magician, it's too constrictive. I'll think about it."_ I answered pondering on his wish.

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever._

_"And…I want to stay with you when the war ends."_

_He can win a staring contest at this point. So I make an impression to him, that's nice to hear. Maybe he'll know what I think about it soon, definitely not now or he'll get his mind off his goal._

* * *

(Archer's POV) 

_Falling off from the sky, what awaits me is an inevitable death. Nonetheless, as long as she stays alive then it's all worth it._

_I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

The little master wants me dead so bad but her servant will have a taste of my last card. _"Have withstood pain to create many weapons." _

_Thoughts of you still linger in my mind. And until my very last breath, you will still be the air I breathe._

_"Yet those hands will never hold anything."_

_Though I know what I really wanted can't be granted by the Grail, I still fight to remain at your side._

_"So, as I pray-Ultimate Blade Works"_

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one _

_My blade can take it all, my life shall rest in this final blow. When I'm done, I can't keep my words. But the life I chose took the troll on me despite my good intentions. Life isn't fair, it never was. And now the only thing that matters to me is going somewhere I can't follow her, I'm staying behind._

_So my only wish, Rin be safe._

_'Cause you're my...my true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!_

* * *

(Rin's POV) 

He departed as the night consoles me in my mourning. _You're late again, Archer. Why leave now when I still want you to hear the words I Love You…_

* * *

_**A/N: Uhm, I guess it's quite dragging and not very original. The song is even cut, I never thought a songfic would be that hard. It's depressing that Archer had to end like that so I just put a little justice in his early departure from the anime. By the way, I thought the anime Fate Stay Night made him appear interested in Rin besides they really look good together. In this fic, Archer actually turned out to be the oblivious one.**_


End file.
